Club Penguin Fan Universe:Contests
These are the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Contests started by Dancing Penguin. Read below to find out more about the contests. Only 3 participants per contest. Have fun! Winning: When a contest gets 3 players, the judge will decide the winner. You can 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place in one category. If you win, put a "Winner" Template on your user page. There are three templates: , , and . The templates allow you to show what categories you won that place in. See Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Contests/Winners for contest winners. See Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Contests/Best for the best entries of each user in overall picture and quote contests. The judge is currently Lovebirds. She is not able to vote in any category, and will not decide the winner for the categories under "Alex's Leftovers". = Categories = Here all of the categories! = Alex's Leftovers= Remaining contests needed to clear by Alex. = Funniest Image! Okay... time for laughs! Find the funniest image here which YOU think makes me laugh the most and post it right here! Image:BOBMASTER_SMACKDOWN.png|Tails6000 Image:Crazy.gif|Idoreconise Insert Image Here|Insert Username Here =On Display for One Day= Best Room in Antarctica! After much voting (and I hope you know that there could be more than 10 entries), I decided that Bugzy's Casino should win. It does not depend on the article's quality but the intention of the room. Here are the entries: #Amery Island --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Bugzy's Casino --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Flystarland--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Talk'' 22:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) #Eastshield--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Talk'' 22:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) #Castle Bugzy --Speeddasher #Arda --Speeddasher #Freezeland --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:35, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Darktonian Realm --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:35, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Turtle Atoll--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 09:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) #Eastshield Hope Hospital--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 09:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) And here are the comments by Judge Alex: #It should win in the "most powered room", but overall, it lacks many places. #Yes! This is great! A casino that does not break the COC. Very intresting intention. #1 Article! #Like Comment No.1, it needs more places to be in it. Then I'll consider. However, it should win in "top three most powerful countries", next to Freezeland. #Lots of cities, but average is not so good. #The castle seems to be about Bugzy, of course, with lots of places in it, but I prefer the second one. #2. It should be in "top three greatest castles". #Hmm... seems empty. It's just a small terrotory which lacks quite a lot of facilities and population. #The whole country! Good choice. But, I count the average of the whole country's facilties and it does not seem to add up as much as the others. I vote #4. #The realm, lot's of spooky but funny content. Voted #3. #I like the atoll, but lacks much interest. #A hospital which was lifited, it seems very nice, however, it is not intresting enough. #5. The winners are therefore: #Zapwire for entry Bugzy's Casino #Speed for entry Castle Bugzy #Idoreconise for entry Darktonian Realm Congrats! Category:Community